


Newcomer

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: I just love them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Lorelei never expected Rhys to bring home a bandit.
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Kudos: 25





	Newcomer

Lorelei still found it strange that they were employed by Rhys. Sure, being his commander during a merger war was one thing, but to be kept on his close-knit crew afterward?

Sick.

They still had some ways to go, but the numerous Atlas troops that had fought by their side had asked that they remain their commander. Lorelei didn’t much care for some of the rules and regulations they had to follow now, but it was still a pretty sweet gig. They had handled Promethea when Rhys had offered to personally help the Crimson Raiders with rebuilding some of their key settlements, and if Lorelei was honest they needed the break. They and Zer0 had things handled with no sweat, though both were surprised when Rhys ended up returning with someone. Lorelei was off helping secure some old former Maliwan outpost, looking forward to catching some sleep before Rhys got back. They groan when a secretary informs them that Rhys had returned earlier, and was wanting to hear from them as soon as possible. Lorelei ended up grabbing some fresh coffee before riding up the overly long elevator, making their way to the Rhys’ office.

_“Lorelei! Just the person I was looking for!”_ Rhys greets cheerfully, shuffling through some papers as the commander stares at him. Well, more specifically the man currently splayed over their bosses lap like he owned the place. They appeared to be a bandit, that much Lorelei was certain, covered in a light sheet of dust and what looked like blood trailing up their admittedly toned abdomen. An abdomen, they realized, was devoid of a shirt, and as they looked down the man seemed only clad in underwear, boots, and a cape? The more they observed, the more Lorelei was lost as to how this scruffy person had somehow been allowed to use Rhys like a lounge chair. The most startling thing was a pair of glasses, a dim flash able to be seen to signify they were attached to the system network. His eyes, which had been moving and reading whatever it was the glasses offered, flicked over to stare at Lorelei, as if observing them as potential friend or foe.

_“Who’s your friend there?”_ Never one to be anything other than blunt, Lorelei looks to Rhys for his answer.

_“Oh! Lorelei, this is Vaughn!”_ Rhys gives them that smile of _“holy shit I am so happy I’m trying not to gush”_ , and Lorelei rolls their eyes. _“He and I worked at Hyperion together, and I found him on Pandora!”_

_“Correction, I saved you from some skags.”_ The other speaks up, sounding amused as Rhys splutters. _“Sup bro?”_

_“I take it you two are close?”_ Vaughn just flashes a thumbs up, and Rhys just does that thing where he flusters for a moment before nodding. _“Huh, never pegged you as being gay bossman.”_

_“I, uh, really?”_ Rhys just feels his face burn slightly red, and Vaughn just laughs from his spot. It’s a hearty laugh, and Lorelei can hear the slight ache of something just behind the action, but whatever it is fades when the bandit kisses Rhys’ cheek. Their boss gets this dopey look on his face, and Lorelei finds that they feel like they’ve intruded on their time. 

_“Sooo...did you need something?”_ Rhys blinks for a moment before coughing, pulling a datapad from under some papers.

_“Right! These are some Maliwan hold-outs that we chartered on the way back, figured I would give it to you now so I don’t interrupt your break.”_

_“Thanks, bossman.”_ They nod and take the offered device, already visualizing their bed. _“Oh, and before I go, make sure you lock the door if you two get busy, eh?”_ They grin before turning on their heels, hearing Rhys’ slight whine and Vaughn’s hysterical laughter as the doors slid shut. Zer0 isn’t far, throwing up a :) as Lorelei shakes their head.

_“Strange pair those two.”_

_“Indeed/ The bandit and the CEO/ opposites yet intertwined.”_ Lorelei throws a look over at Zer0, who just sends another :) their way.

_“20 dollars and my commanders' mug we catch them at it in a month.”_

_“I say within six months/ Rhys is too prude/ but perhaps Vaughn will have a breakthrough.”_ A deal is struck on their personal ECHO’s, and soon Lorelei is finally on their way home for some sleep.

In the end, Zer0 wins, enjoying the mug while Lorelei scowls and buys a less impressive thermos.

Prick.


End file.
